


Here, have my time

by Meringueotang



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Old Age, looking back, thoughts on end of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjorlas married 20 years ago. Now they look back and think over their used/wasted time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, have my time

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this. Not sure if its alright as I wrote in a hour but hope you enjoy

The sound of the blinds gently closing jolted Enjorlas out of his nap and his eyes buzzed open to see Grantaire appear from the kitchen with two cups of tea. He sighed.  
'Whats up Enj?' Grantaire said, putting the tea down and relaxing into the sofa,  
'Not a lot really..... Just thinking..' Enjorlas leaned back and relaxed into Grantaire's lap. A moth fluttered by the lamp.   
'Sometimes I wonder,' Enjorlas suddenly said, stroking Grantaire's hand methodically,  
'Wonder what?'  
'Well.... It can't be long, can it? No one stays young forever,'Enjorlas shifted and went on in a quiter voice,'In a selfish way, I just want more time,'   
Grantaire pulled Enjorlas up so they were still entwined but face to face. Silence rested in the air for a few minutes. Then,  
'You know Enjorlas. Sometimes time slips away you know. I've never had a problem with growing old as long as never grew apart. And we haven't,' He leant down and kissed the now slightly grey blonde on the head, he went on,  
'I used to think I would never be able to accept the astonishing fact that you could love someone like me... No,no.Its true,' he said, shushing Enjorlas's protests, 'But now, I think of all we've done together and..... I get it,' He paused for a second as Enjorlas kissed him gently on the neck,  
'You don't complete me, but you helped me realise that I'm already complete. So.. Thanks, I guess ......' He tried to swallow his tears for Grantaire had feared for a while that Enjorlas would never hear his thanks. Every morning he woke he hoped that it wouldn't be the last. He shook himself, trying to shake these morbid thoughts from his head. Enjorlas smiled,  
'I love you Grantaire..... Shit, after being married for 20 years I thought you knew that I would never, ever settle for anyone else. That whole thing about completeness, well I feel the same,' he raised his voice, 'It was selfish for me to say I wanted more time, I've done enough,'he said firmly,'If I could.... I would give my time to you,'

There was a pause and the thoughts that swirled around the room came to a standstill.

'Its funny, cos I would say the same thing about you Enj. Here,' Grantaire laced his hand more firmly into Enjorlas's and said, 'Have my time, and I'll have yours,' Giving the hand a firm squeeze he then rested his head on Enjorlas's. His black and grey hair trickled into Enjorlas's and lulled them both into a sense of calm.

'Feel better?' He murmured,  
'Much,' yawned the blonde. 

In the morning they would have to get up. Grantaire would have to bear the pain in his leg and Enjolras the splitting headaches that came with the rusty feeling at his joints. But, for the moment at least, they used their time as if it would never run out.


End file.
